Adios Anthony
by Krasnyroses
Summary: Songfic: Un Angel vestido de Blanco y Camino hacia una nueva vida. Este es un capitulo de mi primer fic titulado Quiero estar junto a ti el Naufragio del Mauretania. Terry ayuda a Candy a superar la muerte de Anthony de una forma muy peculiar durante su viaje hacia Londres. Cumpliendo los deseos de algunos de mis followers, lo estraje para ustedes.
1. Adios Anthony

**Recomendación**

 **Lo escribe escuchando "Un ángel vestido de Blanco", la melodía que se hizo icónica con la muerte de Anthony. Y finalmente "Camino hacia una nueva vida" ambas de Takeo Watanabe. Sí gustan pueden ponerlas como soundtrack. La primera cuando hable de Anthony y la segunda cuando Candy deje de llorar.**

 **No olviden sus pañuelos.**

Adiós Anthony

Terry y Candy seguían conversando junto a la chimenea del barco. Ahora Terry conocía casi todo sobre ella incluyendo que estudiarían juntos en el Real Colegio San Pablo y que Stear y Archie resultaron ser sus vecinos de habitación, a quienes él ya los había bautizado como el Elegante y el Inventor. Ahora más que nunca sabía que Candy era la Julieta de sus sueños.

-No cabe duda que tu vida ha sido difícil, pero lo cuentas como si fuera una aventura.

-A la vida hay que sonreírle siempre- sentencio Candy con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba hasta los dientes.

-Tanto así no creo- burlándose de la risa de mona que fingió Candy.

-Tonto- dijo empujando ligeramente a Terry – Anda ya cuéntame de ti y tu familia es tu turno.

-No hay mucho que contar. -dijo desinteresado el castaño.

-Vamos debes ser interesante tener una familia que no tiene un árbol genealógico sino un ¡BOSQUE Genealógico!

Terry soltó carcajada con la ocurrencia de Candy – ¡¿Un bosque?! … bueno puede que tengas razón, en ese caso un bosque que va desde el Reino Unido (1*), pasando por Dinamarca y una parada en los Países Bajos, con uno que otro arbolito en Suecia y … - Terry veía a Candy que estaba a la expectativa, y con tono burlón continuo- y dicen que mi tatarabuelo tuvo un romance con una condesa francesa así que debe haber una que otra ramita viviendo por Versalles a no ser que les cortaran la cabeza durante la revolución.

-¡Terry que cosas dices!-grito Candy mientras Terry se burlaba.

-Créeme Candy no tiene nada de interesante mi familia.

-¿Sabes?, la tía abuela Elroy me hizo leer un libro así de grueso que contaba la biografía de todos los miembros de la familia Andley. Ella es muy exigente cuando se trata de la familia. "Candy como toda una Andley y única hija del tío abuelo William es tu obligación conocer a todos los miembros de la familia"- dijo imitando a la tía- ¿Tú también tienes una tía abuela así de exigente?

-Mmm no, cuando era niño mi abuela me llevaba a verla porque decía que éramos lo más cercano que tenia de sus parientes. Supongo que por ser una mujer muy ocupada no perdía el tiempo haciéndome aprender de memoria la lista de miembros las Casas Reales de los Grandchester, los Tudor, los Sajonia (2*), los Hannover, los… - Terry exhaló – Dios que bueno que no lo hizo. En fin, después que murió mi abuela, mi padre me interno en el San Pablo así que desde entonces nunca la he vuelto a visitar.

-Que malo eres deberías visitarla si dices que tú y tu abuela son lo más cercano que tiene de sus parientes debe ser triste para ella.

-Para nada Candy, créeme Doña Alix no me necesita tiene muchos parientes y amigos a su alrededor.

Candy se crio en el Hogar de Pony ubicado en un pequeño pueblo cerca del lago Michigan no era muy usual saber de las noticias del otro lado del mundo, pero de vez en cuando escuchaba los nombres de reyes y reinas- Alix, Alexandra... -murmuraba Candy tratando de recordar y de pronto exclamo - ¡Tu tía abuela es la Reina Madre y dices que no es interesante!

-Porque no lo es. -dijo Terry aturdido, mientras tapaba sus oídos tratando de evitar que su tímpano saliera volando por semejante grito- Candy no me interesan los títulos, ni si mi genealogía es un bosque o si por mis venas corre sangre azul. Para mí eso no vale nada. Un ser humano se debe definir por sus actos, sus valores y no por su lugar en la línea de sucesión al trono. Créeme cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad pienso abdicar al Ducado de los Grandchester. "Yo solo quiero ser Yo mismo" y valerme por mí mismo sin deberle nada a nadie -sentenció Terry con una mirada desafiante al horizonte.

-"Terry no es un chico malo solo quiere ser el mismo" – pensó Candy. Le habían gustado los ojos Terry, pero ahora que conversaba con él y este le confesaba sus planes empezaba a darse cuenta que le gustaba ese caballero ingles ya no solo por ser buen mozo si no porque seguramente su corazón estaba lleno de buenos sentimientos.

-¿No te importaría que no sea un duque?- pregunto el castaño, aunque ya se había dado cuenta que Candy no era como la mayoría de las chicas que había conocido en el palacio las cuales eran mimadas e interesadas, no pudo evitar cuestionarla.

-Por supuesto que no, Duque o no podemos seguir siendo amigos. La señorita Pony me enseño que son nuestros actos lo que nos definen y un corazón lleno de buenos sentimientos vale más que mil diamantes y coronas juntas.

Terry solo sonrió, la pecosa cada vez que decía una palabra, lo convencía de que era la Julieta de sus sueños. Y aunque eso de "seguir siendo amigos "no le agrado del todo pues él quería mas, por lo pronto lo aceptaba, ya habría tiempo para hacerla su novia.

-Bueno Terry ya no le des vueltas al asunto ya entendí que tu familia no tiene nada de especial y a decir verdad no me interesa, en realidad me gustaría saber más… de tí – Terry la miro con ojos de encanto por semejante confesión de la rubia, por lo que Candy se sonrojo y rápidamente continuo - Como sea es tu turno yo ya te conté todo sobre mi.

-No creo que me contaras todo, pero si tú lo dices.

-¿Que dices? ¡Claro que sí!, te lo conté todo con lujo de detalle, no tengo nada que ocultar- aseguraba orgullosa la pecosa.

-Así si, entonces dime ¿Quién es Anthony? - como le molestaba a Terry pronunciar ese nombre, pero necesitaba saber quién era aquel que hizo que su pecosa entristeciera de repente. Los ojos de Candy se pusieron cristalinos y se fijaron en el enorme cielo.

\- Anthony… él era uno de mis tres paladines, junto con Stear y Archie en Lakewood. Sabes, todos tenían un portal, Archie el de Piedra, Stear el de Agua y Anthony el de las rosas. Los 4 acordamos que mi portal seria de dulces, bueno de piedra, pero con muchas esculturas de dulces, de hecho, ya habíamos escrito una carta al Tío abuelo para hacerle saber nuestra decisión, y este nos avisó con George que comenzarían a construirlo después de mi presentación en la familia… pero…- hizo un breve silencio rehusándose a llorar y continuo.

-En el portal de las rosas conocí a Anthony pensé que era un sueño se parecía tanto al príncipe de la colina, pero el príncipe solo fue un sueño de niña, Anthony era mi presente, el chico más dulce y noble que había conocido. Desde que lo conocí siempre me protegió de las maldades de Eliza y Neil. Me despidió junto con Stear y Archie tocando las gaitas cuando partí a México. Y cuando supe que sería una Andley fue el día más feliz de mi vida porque estaría con mis tres paladines… y se suponía que ya nada nos volvería a separar …- la voz se le apago y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Pero Candy se giró para limpiarlas rápidamente y continúo fingiendo con una sonrisa.

-Anthony era excelente cultivando rosas, creo la Dulce Candy para dármela en mi cumpleaños - la voz de Candy se comenzó a quebrar- Todas las mañanas me despertaba temprano para ayudarlo a cuidarlas… podían pasar horas y no importaba, pero Stear y Archie siempre le reclamaban que me acaparaba, así que para que no se molestaran comencé a pasar el día… entre hacer inventos con Stear, ensañar vals con Archie y… cultivando rosas con Anthony… pero si hubiera sabido… si hubiera sabido hubiera valorado cada hora y todas las hubiera pasado con Anthony – Candy ya no pudo más, intentado contener el llanto cubrió sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, no quería que Terry la viera de esa manera.

Terry no lo dudo más y se acercó a abrazarla, Candy no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el pecho de Terry y rompió en llanto como nunca antes lo había podido hacer, siempre era en silencio o escondida en algún rincón de Lakewood o el Hogar de Pony, en cambio ahora estaba con Terry y por alguna razón sentía que podía aliviarse en sus brazos. A Terry se le rompió el corazón de verla así y la abrazaba más fuerte deseaba que ella sintiera que si por él fuera nunca la soltaría, nunca la dejaría ir.

-"Llora Candy saca el peso de tu corazón", dime Candy , dime pecosa ¿por qué te duele tanto hablar de él?

-"Anthony murió… se cayó de un caballo"

-Entonces déjalo ir.

-¡No quiero, no quiero dejarlo ir, me siento culpable hasta de respirar, de despertar y que él no pueda hacerlo más!

Terry no soportaba que su pecosa llorara por alguien que nunca volvería, como podría competir con alguien que para Candy era perfecto. Como podría entrar en su corazón si no dejaba ir el fantasma de Anthony, tampoco le agrado pensar que tendría que compartir los pensamientos de Candy con aquel chico. Y peor aún cualquier cosa que él hiciera la pecosa siempre lo compararía con Anthony.

Terry tomo de los hombros a Candy y con voz ruda le grito –"Basta Candy! ¡Anthony murió está muerto y nunca volverá! Aunque lo llames no vendrá"

-No digas eso. Por favor- Candy se soltó del agarre de Terry, se tumbó al suelo de rodillas y no paraba de llorar – Anthony, Anthony -pronunciaba el nombre con tanto dolor.

-Anthony ¡¿Por qué lo llamas?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que vuelva?, bien vamos dile que vuelva! Y cuéntale como sigues viviendo de forma hipócrita, como vas diciéndole a todos que en la vida hay que tener una sonrisa, pero en el fondo desearías estar muerta porque él no está vivo.

-"Basta Terry, no me gustas "-Candy era un mar de lágrimas.

-"A mi tampoco me gusta una chica que sigue pensando en un muerto" Tengo una idea, nos lanzaremos al mar así tu estarás con tu Anthony y yo … yo no tengo nadie que llore por mí. ¡Vamos! – Terry tomo a Candy del brazo y la acerco al barandal para lanzarse. Estaban ubicados en lo más alto del barco sin duda de esa caída no se salvarían.

-¿Qué haces Terry? ¡No, suéltame! – estaba aterrada Terry realmente estaba dispuesto a lanzarse junto con ella. La sentó en el barandal mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y él se colocaba a su lado listo para lanzarse junto a ella.

-Llora todo lo que quieras.

-Detente por favor… Terry – suplicaba la rubia.

-"¡Llama a Anthony si tienes miedo, que esperas llámalo, llámalo!"

-"Déjame bajar" – suplicaba Candy mirando fijamente a los ojos enardecidos de Terry. Pero este no se inmutaba. Estaban a un pie para lanzare al mar.

-"Llama Anthony, porque no lo llamas, vamos llámalo", Bien entonces me lanzare solo.

-¡Bastaaaaaa! – se aferró a Terry fuertemente no quería que se lanzara con o sin ella.

-"Está muerto. Anthony nunca volverá tienes que olvidarlo entiendes. Quien ha muerto no puede regresar. Ya no siente el dolor, no siente nada. Abre los ojos Candy y mira bien a tu alrededor "

La voz llena de dolor de Terry fue como la llave que abrió esa puerta que ella se negaba a abrir. Candy dejo de gritar y de llorar, pero no se despegó de Terry que aun la tenía entre sus brazos. Ambos ya solo estaban sentados en el barandal. Los ojos de esmeraldas que seguían cristalinas por las lágrimas se fijaron en el cielo, un cielo que ese día pese a ser invierno parecía de Mayo los rayos del sol eran brillantes y la brisa del aire despejaba las nubes abriendo camino al cielo azul.

-Los ojos de Anthony tan azules como el cielo -pensó Candy.

Terry bajo del barandal y tomándola de la cintura la ayudo a hacer lo mismo, y sin dejar de abrazarla decía ya con voz serena – "Mira a tu alrededor, No mires hacia atrás mira hacia adelante, siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante"- Candy obedeció a Terry y comenzó a ver a su alrededor el océano, las aves y como el barco seguía su rumbo.

-"Anthony está muerto, pero ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos Candy" – Decía Terry mientras acariciaba sus rizos. Después tomo el rostro de Candy haciéndola mirarlo y uniendo sus frentes le pidió – Olvídalo.

-Candy desvió la mirada hacia el cielo azul, tal vez fue su imaginación o tal vez si era él, su querido Anthony diciéndole "Si Candy ya no puedo volver a ti olvídame". La imagen y la sonrisa de Anthony se disolvieron. Quiso llamarlo, pero se contuvo. Terry tenía razón Anthony había muerto, pero Terry y ella estaban vivos.

Candy se aferró más fuerte al abrazo de Terry, por un momento para ella todo se quedó en silencio, las olas, las aves, el sonido del barco, solo escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Terry y entonces Candy mirando al cielo susurro - Adiós Anthony.

Fue un susurro que Terry pudo escuchar. Y con el que este comprendió que Candy ya estaba dejando su triste pasado atrás, pero sobre todo sanando su corazón para permitirle entrar en el.

FIN*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ***SI desean leer el resto de la historia aquí les dejo el link** **s/12393587/1/Quiero-estar-junto-a-ti-El-Naufragio-del-Mauretania** **o bien entren a mi perfil**

 **(1*)** **El Reino Unido** **está formado por cuatro países constituyentes: Inglaterra, Escocia Gales e Irlanda del Norte. El Acta de Unión se firmó en 1707.**

 **(2*)** **La Casa de Windsor actual familia real de Inglaterra, previamente llamada Casa de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha (en alemán: Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha), fue renombrada el 17 de julio de 1917 por el rey Jorge V, en el transcurso de la Primera Guerra Mundial, debido al odio contra los alemanes precisamente por la guerra.**

 **("") Muchas frases de este capítulo las tome del anime Candy Candy y la novela CCFS. Solo las acomode en un orden diferente. Supongo que ya adivinan cuales :)**

 **Como verán Terry se las ingenió para que Candy dejara atrás el fantasma de Anthony de una forma menos equina, porque en lo barcos no hay caballos, al menos no de carne y hueso.**

 **Sobre el "bosque genealógico" lo escribí para hacer referencia a la frase que da Kyoko Mizuki** **"** **Generación tras Generación" en CCFS. Para mi esta pista se inclina más hacia Terry ya que el no viene de una familia de ricos emigrados de Escocia sino de una verdadera familia real de muchos siglos atrás.**

 **A mis followers y quienes me leen aun sin dejar reviews les mando un fuerte abrazo hasta América, Europa, Oceania, y ¡Japón!**


	2. Chapter 2

***SI desean leer el resto de la historia aquí les dejo el link s/12393587/1/Quiero-estar-junto-a-ti-El-Naufragio-del-Mauretaniao bien entren a mi perfil**


End file.
